Boys Suck
by honeymango
Summary: Draco and Hermione have to share a common room and Head duties, will they fight constantly or will they just make out? chapter 12 is up for those of u that've been waiting! :)
1. Summer changes

A/N: This is my first story so please review! even flamers are ok, as long as they show me what i'm doing wrong. Enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HP characters, including Draco (but if i did i know what i'd be doing rite now!)

* * *

Draco could feel his tension growing as he walked through the crowded train station. Thoughts zoomed through his head so fast that he was getting a migraine. He still didn't know whether the Prophecy Potion he'd made had worked, but he'd had the strangest dream last night, about him and a beautiful brunette. Her face was hidden and he wondered who she was and if he'd ever find her. _I've had so many girls and none of them were the right one. They were all just desperate whores. _Suddenly, Draco stopped. He could feel his heart rate zoom. His eyes were locked on the beautiful brunette who had her back turned to him. She was talking to a boy with dark hair and laughing at what he said and she seemed very familiar...... 

Hermione could feel someone's eyes on her but when she turned to see, she was shocked. Draco Malfoy was watching her and he was looking hot! He wore a tight red and black wifebeater that made his well-defined six-pack stand out and baggy black jeans. His hair, which was usually slicked back with way too much gel, was short and spiky. He looked like a rock star......a very sexy rock star. His face looked strange though, almost hesitant, as if he wasn't quite sure of himself. But his look quickly changed back to an arrogant smirk, and his eyes sparked with amusement. He looked like he found something incredibly funny and she didn't want to know what. _Well, there go my "Malfoy gone good" fantasies._

Draco felt a brief flash of nervousness as the girl turned around but it quickly disappeared when he realized who it was. The mystery girl was Hermione Granger, but she was different now. Her usually bushy brown curls had been straightened into soft shiny waves, and her face looked smooth and tan. He could even see subtle touches of lip gloss on her sweet lips. Her clothes had changed from her usual tee shirt and jeans. Instead a flowing blue skirt and white peasant top graced her newly developed feminine curves. Draco had sudden images of what might lay beneath her......

"All Aboard!"

Loud shouts broke through Draco's fantasy and he realized he'd been staring open mouthed at Granger. _She's still a filthy mudblood......albeit a hot one. _He smirked with dry humor and sauntered over. She was talking to Potter of course. Who else could the little witch consider a friend? It was just her and Potter and Weasley......one big disgustingly happy family. Well he'd just have to do something about that.

"Hello Potter," he spat. "Had any new family members die lately?"

"Why don't you go fuck yourself, since no one else will," Harry replied, fury gleaming in his eyes.

"Watch it Potter, you don't want to get on the bad side of the Head Boy already, do you?" Draco warned maliciously.

Hermione gulped loudly. "Head Boy?" she questioned, her voice quivering slightly.

"That's right." Draco grinned when he saw her expression. "And I expect you've been made Head Girl?" Hermione nodded and Draco's grin widened. "Well I guess you know we'll be working very closely this year," he leaned in and whispered right into her ear "and I'm looking forward to it." He felt her shiver and pulled back, smirking. "See ya around," he said mockingly, and with a final triumphant look at Potter, he turned on his heel and stepped onto the train.

"Bloody Hell!" Harry exploded the moment Malfoy was out of sight. "Who the fuck does he think he is?!"

"He think he's Head Boy, that's who," Hermione said glumly. Harry turned to look at her and immediately felt bad about his outburst.

"I'm sorry Herm, you're the one who should be angry. Imagine having to share a common room with him!"

Hermione groaned loudly. "Oh god, I don't have to imagine it, I'm gonna be living it all year long!" She stomped her foot in mock frustration but her eyes gleamed with humor. "I guess I'll just have to make it twice as miserable for him."

Harry grinned, glad that Hermione was still the same person, even if she had change so much over the summer. He didn't know what he would've done if she had turned into another shallow girl who talked about make-up and clothes.

"What are you laughing at?" she joked. "You didn't really think I was gonna let him walk all over me did you?"

Harry just chuckled. "Not a chance."

* * *

A/N: ok, it's a pretty fluffy first chapter cuz i'm still tryin to work out the basic plot, but i swear it'll get better soon. 


	2. Glamourous

Disclaimer: don't own blah blah wish i did

* * *

Draco was fuming. Just across the dining hall the happy threesome was laughing heartily and enjoying dinner. The train ride to Hogwarts had ended hours ago and everyone around him was chatting happily and stuffing themselves with delicious food, but Draco was glaring at anybody who tried to talk to him. Even his friends were giving him some space, choosing instead to torment a Hufflepuff first year.

Draco's view of the Gryffindor table was suddenly blocked by a large figure. "Mr. Malfoy, if I may have a word?"

Draco got up to follow Professor McGonagall out of the hall, but he scowled when he saw Granger standing beside her. She didn't look very happy to see him either. They ignored each other as McGonagall began to talk.

"I expect you both to behave yourselves this year. As Head Boy and Girl you'll have to work together and set an example for the rest of the school. I don't want you two bickering all the time. You will either agree to cooperate or you will hand in your badges. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes Professor," they said in unison while glaring at each other.

"I will now show you to your rooms. You'll be sharing a common room and bathroom, but they're both rather large, so I'm sure that won't be a problem."

She stopped in front of a large painting of a young maiden kissing a knight on a white stallion.

"The password is 'harmony' and I hope you will both remember that. You will perform your rounds of the school together at 9 o'clock sharp. I will see you both in my class tomorrow. Good night."

She turned and left them glaring at each other. Malfoy smirked and shrugged. "I guess she doesn't trust us to play nice."

Hermione frowned harder. "Not really surprising. Who could ever get along with you?" She turned around. "Harmony," she said sarcastically before walking into the common room.

Draco chuckled humorlessly and followed her, almost knocking her down as he stumbled against her still form. "Move out of my bloody way," he growled, shoving past her, but he froze too when he saw the room. It was much bigger than the normal common rooms and was richly furnished with plush red sofas and armchairs. The huge fireplace in the corner was crackling merrily and the whole room radiated warmth. It was amazing to think that this whole place would only be housing him and Granger.

Hermione had already walked into the joint bathroom and she gasped. White marble stretched as far as she could see with a sunken tub the size of a small swimming pool. Two silver and chrome showers faced the tub and a dozen sinks stretched past them. It was all so fancy and Hermione couldn't wait to try everything out. This was way better than the prefects' bathroom had been, and she wouldn't have to wait in line forever to use it.

She felt someone behind her and turned to see Malfoy grinning. She heard him whistle softly. "Man, somebody up there must really love us. Do they really think we need all this?"

Hermione nodded. "Apparently. We deserve it, I guess. For all the work we'll have to do."

Malfoy grinned wickedly. "So are we gonna divvy out separate times or should we just take a joint bath?" He licked his lips. "Cuz I don't made sharing these kind of things."

"Haha, very funny. If you don't mind, I'm going to bed." She pivoted and left him standing there grinning, but part of her wanted to take him up on his offer. Why did he have to be so damn sexy?

* * *

A/N: review, review, review!!!


	3. Sweet Revenge

A/N: This chapters a bit of a lemon, but not too much. the first two chaps were so pg-13 so i thot it was about time i went R on all ur asses. so enjoy!

Disclaimer: Damn J.K. Rowling and her millions of dollars! (dont sue)

* * *

Draco woke up the next morning feeling cocky. He silently made his way into Hermione's room and up to her bed. He slipped his shirt off and lay down next to her, putting his arms around her waist. For a moment he was mesmerized by the tiny hairs on her velvety smooth face. He leaned down and kissed her neck then blew softly on the same spot. "Hey baby, it's time to get up," he whispered.

Hermione moaned and turned over to face him. She blinked a few times than slowly opened her eyes and saw Malfoy. Lying on her bed. Correction, lying IN her bed. Without a shirt. She jerked back. "Oh my god, we didn't, I mean, did we, uh, oh god, we couldn't have. Shit, what happened? I mean, we didn't, um, do anything, uh, did we?"

Malfoy chuckled. "Don't tell me you don't remember?"

"You don't mean...." Her voice trailed off and her eyes widened with disbelief and horror.

Draco saw how frightened she was and decided to let her off easy. "No, we didn't do anything. But I can fix that if you like." He grinned wickedly. "We've got a bit of time before breakfast if you wanna have some fun."

"You bastard!" Hermione screamed as she shoved him off the bed. "Don't ever scare me like that again! What the hell were you doing in my bed?!" She picked his shirt off the floor and threw it at him. "Take this and get the hell out of my room!" He just smirked and walked out, closing the door behind him. _I can't believe he just did that. He just sat there and grinned at me like I was some kind of joke. _

Hermione thought about how freaked out she'd been and how he seemed to be silently laughing at her. She let loose with a stream of curses against him, but soon she was thinking about how sexy he'd looked lying next to her with his arm draped lightly across her waist. His chest had been muscled and tan and she couldn't help wishing he were still in her bed. The only thing that kept her from following him to his room and enjoying herself was the fact that he was still the same arrogant jerk he'd always been. He just happened to be much sexier than before. _I hate him. I hate him hate him hate him and I've gotta remember that. Otherwise I'm gonna end up doing something I'll regret._

She started getting dressed as she thought about a good way to get back at that rat, Malfoy. She wanted revenge and she wanted to hit him where it hurt. And if she had to flirt with him to get him where she wanted, well, that was just a plus. She grinned wickedly. This was gonna be fun.

Draco spent the rest of the day thinking about how hot Hermione had looked that morning. She had seemed so soft as she was sleeping, very unlike the fiery redhead he was used to. But he thought she was even cuter when she was mad at him, which was all the time. It just made him want to tease her more. Maybe he'd keep messing with her until she gave in to his charm. She hated him, and he hated her, but sometimes he couldn't help wonder what it would be like to be with a girl like her. He smirked. He wouldn't mind finding out.

After class he hurried towards their common room but stopped when he saw the painting. The maiden winked at him flirtatiously. "What's a hottie like you doing all alone on a Friday night?"

He flashed her with his trademark grin, the one that made most girls swoon. "Just lookin for the perfect girl to spend my time with."

She winked again. "I think she's waiting for you inside. Go on in." The painting swung upon and Draco stepped through. He saw Hermione studying in a sofa by the fire and sat down next to her.

"Hey baby, wouldn't you rather do something besides study?" he asked slyly, expecting her to tell him off. He was shocked when she looked up at him flirtatiously and leaned in closer. "I'm game if you are," she whispered huskily. She straddled his lap and held him tight with her legs. Both hands were pushed up against his chest and she was so close he could hear her heartbeat quicken. She licked her lips and tilted her head until it was just an inch away from his.

Malfoy could feel his pants getting tighter and his breath caught in his throat. He had no idea what was happening but he could definitely get used to this very horny version of Hermione.

Thoughts were racing through Hermione's head. This had started out as a game to play with him. Tease him till he wanted her, and then walk away. The perfect revenge. She knew most girls would never dare to play this kind of game with a guy like Malfoy but Hermione was angry. And a small part of her really wanted to make out with him. So before she could lose her nerve, she leaned down and captured his mouth with hers. Her tongue slipped between his lips and toyed with his tongue, and she moved closer to deepen the kiss.

Draco was shocked that Hermione had actually had the nerve to kiss him but now that she had he wasn't about to let her get away. He kept one hand on her waist and moved the other down to her ass, gripping it tight and pulling her closer in one smooth movement. His tongue played games with hers while they kissed and he was amazed at how good she was. _I guess Granger knows more than I give her credit for, cuz she's a damn good kisser._

Hermione moved her hands down Draco's stomach to the bottom of his shirt and flipped it off in one quick motion. She ran her hands up and down his bare chest, enjoying the feel of his solid muscles under her fingers. She moved one hand up behind his neck, pulling him closer while her other hand moved down, over his stomach and toward his belt. She heard him moan and felt him stiffen beneath her. She gave him one last hard kiss and climbed off his lap. And she walked away, leaving him shocked and very horny.

Draco had no idea what had just happened. One minute Granger was on top of him and they were going at it like there was no tomorrow, and the next minute she was gone. He was left sitting there, looking like a fool and wanting more. He scrambled off the sofa and ran after her, grabbing her wrist just as she was opening her door.

"What the fuck just happened?" he demanded angrily.

Hermione looked at him and lifted one eyebrow. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Draco growled in frustration. "Don't use that bloody innocent crap with me. You know exactly what I'm talking about. Why the hell did you just kiss me?"

Hermione gave him a wicked smile. "Revenge is sweet," she whispered into his ear. "Next time, don't mess with me." She yanked her arm away from him and slammed the door in his face. And it felt damn good.


	4. Strip Tease

A/N: Thanks so much to lov-bug21 and "polly" (and my bff becca) for ur reviews! i love hearing everybodys opinion so please keep reviewing and if u have any questions about my plot, or u wanna point out any mistakes, feel free. u can also give me plot ideas, cuz im not quite sure where im going with this story. :) thanks again!

Disclaimer: i wish i may, i wish i mite, have daniel radcliffe in my bed tonite. ;)

* * *

Almost 3 hours had gone by since she had slammed her door and Draco still wanted to hit something. He conjured a punching bag and started beating the shit out of it.

_This is for being a tease, _he thought as he punched with his left fist. _And this is for making me look stupid,_ he thought as he jabbed with his right. _And THIS is just because you're a total BITCH!!_ He kicked it as hard as he could and was shocked when it came barreling back at him and knocked him down.

"Ow, that hurt!" he complained as he slowly got back up. His whole right side was aching and his leg felt like it was on fire. "Piece of Muggle shit," he muttered as he waved his wand and the punching bag disappeared. He collapsed onto his bed, still muttering to himself. "I can't believe she had the fucking nerve to do that." Draco knew most girls couldn't resist his charm, and not a single girl in the school had ever tried to tease him. They were usually happy enough just to spend a single night with him. _Well if that's how she wants to be, then I'll play along. I'm gonna beat her at her own game and she'll regret the day she tried to toy with a Malfoy._

Hermione didn't see Draco again until the next morning. She felt pretty good when she woke up. The look on his face when she slammed the door had been priceless, and she wished she'd had a camera to take a picture. Too bad Muggle objects didn't work on Hogwarts grounds, cuz some of them were useful.

Hermione stretched and climbed off her bed, yawning as she stepped into the bathroom. A nice warm bath was just what she needed to wake up. She pulled off her cami and was about to step out of her pajama bottoms when she was interrupted.

"I didn't realize this was a strip joint," a familiar voice drawled. Hermione froze as she realized Malfoy was already soaking in the tub. "Oh no, don't let me interrupt your little show," he said mockingly. "I was definitely enjoying it." He smirked. "Besides, there's plenty of room in this tub for both of us."

Hermione could feel her face turning bright red. "Uh no, I uh, I'll just uh, go and um, take a shower later and uh, you can er, just..." she trailed off as she realized Malfoy was just watching her. _Thank god I always wear a bra under my cami,_ she thought. _Otherwise I'd be topless right now._

He grinned and she blushed harder. "That's all right, I was about to get out of here anyway." He pulled himself out of the tub and quickly wrapped a towel around his waist. Hermione couldn't help staring for a moment and Malfoy smirked again. He brushed past her and winked as he closed the door behind him. "Have fun," he called over his shoulder.

Hermione crumpled onto a chair the moment he was gone. She was so embarrassed, and she had no idea how she was ever gonna face Malfoy again. Especially after he'd caught her checking out his body. _Ugh, I can't believe this. He's never gonna let me live this down. _All thoughts of taking a bath were gone. She got dressed as fast as she could and practically ran to her first class. She collapsed in a seat next to Harry and Ron and tried to catch her breath.

Harry gave her a strange look. "Um, Hermione? Are you okay? Cuz you've been acting kinda weird lately."

Ron nodded. "Yeah, you've been sorta distant, like you're not really paying attention..." he trailed off when he realized she wasn't even looking at him. "Kinda like right now." He slammed his fist on the desk. "Hermione, pay attention!" he yelled angrily. "You're not even listening to me!"

She jumped and stared at him, not sure why he was yelling at her. "Um, sorry, what were you saying? Something about distances?"

Ron growled in frustration and ignored her. Harry gave a weak smile. "I think were all just a little stressed, right? Ron's just worried about you. You sure you're all right?"

"I'm fine," she said impatiently. "Just tired. I guess I need more sleep or something." She went back to watching the door. She was waiting for Malfoy to come in but she wasn't sure why. Part of her wanted to avoid him and any further embarrassment he might cause. But another part of her wanted to see him. It was so confusing, and she wasn't sure how she felt about anything.

Class flashed by as she got caught up in her thoughts. She was startled when people started getting up and leaving. She realized she hadn't heard a word the teacher had said and she hadn't taken a single note. Harry and Ron had already left by the time she got up and gathered her things. She stepped out of the classroom and was walking down the hall when she felt someone grab her roughly around the waist and pull her inside a nearby janitor's closet. It was dark and she couldn't see anything. She gasped when she was pushed up against the wall and felt someone's lips pressing down on hers......

* * *

A/N: yes i know, its an evil cliffie but ur gonna have to bear with me here. im just tryin to make sure u keep reading! i dont wanna lose my audience after all! :) lol


	5. Trapped

A/N: omg, im lovin these reviews!! its so much fun to have ppl tell me how much my writing rocks! thx to everyone who wrote and please send more!! im addicted!!

luv-bug21: haha, dont be too sure. i think you'll be rather suprised by who really drags her into the closet.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything more than some old shoes and an avocado in my fridge (oh, and characters i may or may not make up)

* * *

She stepped out of the classroom and was walking down the hall when she felt someone grab her roughly around the waist and pull her inside a nearby janitor's closet. It was dark and she couldn't see anything. She gasped when she was pushed up against the wall and felt someone's lips pressing down on hers. For a moment she was too shocked to move. She'd never been in this kind of situation before. She tried to wiggle away and heard a deep chuckle.

"What's wrong baby?" a male voice whispered into her ear. With a jolt she realized it was Trevor Gavin, a 7th year Ravenclaw she'd barely ever talked to. Most of the girls in Gryffindor were in love with him, and he was known throughout the school as a heartbreaker.

She felt him wrap his arms around her waist and pull her close. She pushed at his chest and he chuckled again. "Don't be like that Hermione. I know you want me. We'd be good together." He leaned even closer. "And I can make it good for you."

Hermione shuddered. She didn't want to know if he was good or not, and she definitely didn't want to be in here with him. _Maybe if I just tell him I'm not interested he'll go away._ It was worth a shot.

"Uh, Trevor, I don't really wanna do this. Maybe you should just go." She hoped he would understand and leave.

No such luck. "Sorry babe, but it doesn't work like that. So we either do it the easy way or we do it the hard way. It's your call." He grinned like he was offering her something great.

Hermione took a deep breath and started screaming but she was quickly cut off when Trevor clapped a hand over her mouth. "That's not cool babe. You scream one more time and I'll hex you." He pulled something out of his back pocket. "With your own wand." She didn't know how he'd gotten to her wand and she didn't care. How the hell was she gonna defend herself without her wand? _He's way stronger than me. What the fuck can I do?_

Trevor moved his hand away and quickly replaced it with his mouth. His kiss was hard and demanding and she felt his hands wander down to her ass. She pushed at him but he grabbed both her arms and held them above her head, pinning them with only one hand. His other hand started unbuttoning her shirt as his kisses grew rougher. They were so close together that she could hear his heartbeat racing faster, and his whole body was pressed tightly against hers. She was trapped.

* * *

A/N: its ur fault ya know. i am now addicted to your reviews. so just cuz of that, ive given u another cliffie and im not sendin the next chapter until i get five more reviews that tell me how much i rock. and a box of expensive swiss chocolates (but only if ur feelin generous)


	6. Saved

A/N: wow!! u guys rock!! i have 11 reviews and i've only been around for a week, thats so amazing! :) i mean, its not as good as having 205 reviews or something but it's pretty damn cool. so thanks to everyone who reviewed, cuz u guys totally made my day! keep reviewing! i really wanna respond to each person that wrote to me, but dont u hate when u have to scroll half way down the page just to get to the story? i do, and im not gonna do that to u guys, so ill just respond to one message each time.

WWRYbabe: yea, i love when hermione and draco hook-up too. i dunno if they'll ever get together in the books, but i hope so, cuz they both rock! :) keep reviewing!

Disclaimer: Someday i will be named the sole heir of J. K. Rowling and ALL WILL BOW DOWN BEFORE ME!!!! (but for now i suck)

* * *

Draco was walking down the hall to his next class thinking about the Potions essay he had to finish when he heard a soft sound, almost like a whimper. He shook his head and kept walking but stopped when he heard a muffled scream coming from a nearby closet. It was probably nothing, but as Head Boy he had to check, just in case. "This better not make me late," he muttered as he opened the door.

Hermione was terrified. She wanted to faint, and she could feel her knees weakening but she wouldn't let herself fall. Who knew what Trevor might do with her if she was unconscious? She whimpered and tried to scream but it was no use. He was much bigger than she was. He started to pull off her shirt but stopped as the dark room lit up suddenly.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" a deep voice thundered.

Hermione looked up and almost cried. Of all the people to see her like this, it had to be Malfoy.

Trevor growled in frustration. "Can't you see were busy here?"

Draco looked back and forth between the two of them, not sure what to think. Hermione looked terrified, and something told him it wasn't because she was scared of being caught. But what if he made a big fuss and it turned out they were just a happy couple enjoying a quick shag between classes? Granger didn't seem like that kind of girl, but you never know.

Hermione knew this was her only chance. She couldn't let Trevor convince him to leave. She moved her mouth out from under his hand. "Help! He's trying to..." she was cut off when Trevor shoved in front of her. "We'd like some privacy if you don't mind," he spat. "There's nothing to see here anyway, so just go."

Draco pointed a threatening finger at Trevor. "If you think I'm stupid enough to not see what's going on, then you obviously don't know much. I suggest you get the hell off her before I make you."

Trevor laughed. "I'd like to see you try," he sneered right before he fell over, unconscious.

Draco shook his fist. "I didn't think I'd punched him that hard," he muttered.

"You didn't."

He looked up and saw Hermione step over Trevor's motionless body, her wand gripped tightly in her hand. Her shirt was torn open and Draco could see her black bra through the ripped material. He snapped his gaze up quickly, and saw she was crying softly. Without thinking he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight as she sobbed.

Hermione was shocked when Malfoy wrapped his arms around her and she almost pulled away but stopped herself just in time. The last thing she wanted to do was offend him after he'd saved her. So she kept crying and let his strong arms surround her. She sobbed out all her fears and they sat there for what seemed like an eternity but was only a couple of minutes. When she finally pulled away from him and wiped her eyes, she blushed.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me," she sniffed quietly. "And now your shirt's all wet."

Draco looked down at the dark stain on his shoulder and smiled. "It doesn't matter. Don't apologize, it's fine. Come on, let's get you out of here."

She nodded and stood up shakily, glancing over at Trevor lying on the floor. Draco chuckled when he saw where she was looking. "I hope he feels like crap when he wakes up."

Hermione forced a small laugh. "We better go, he'll wake up any second now. I only stunned him." She kicked him in the ribs and started to push him back into the open closet. Draco started to smile but quickly hid it with his hand. She looked so angry as she shoved at him viscously. She was getting back at him and there was no way he was gonna stop her. Trevor deserved everything he had coming to him.

Draco helped her shove him roughly inside and close the door. She muttered something he couldn't hear and tapped the doorknob with her wand, then strode purposefully towards their common room. He had to jog to keep up with her. "What'd you do to the door?" he asked curiously. She gave him a tiny smile. "I locked it. He's gonna have a hell of a time getting out of there, especially since I broke his wand in half." Draco snickered. _I'm glad she's all right,_ he thought._ Because I think I might love her._

* * *

A/N: heehee, dont worry, i wont let Draco go soft on us, that would be no fun. i hate those stories where they fall in love and get all sappy and lame. so dont forget to review, cuz i have no idea where this story is going from here, and i seriously need ideas from u ppl. 


	7. Insomniac

A/N: I would like to thank my agent for believing in me, my parents for taking care of me, and most of all, I'd like to thank the little people who make my life beautiful! I love you all!

Disclaimer: Oh I wish I was an Oscar Meyer weiner! That is what I truly wish to be! For if I was an Oscar Meyer weiner, Draco would be in love with me!

* * *

Hermione pushed off the covers and groaned exasperatedly. She knew it was late, probably after midnight, but she couldn't sleep. After she and Malfoy had made it back to the common room she'd rushed straight into her room. She wanted to thank him but was afraid to say anything. So she'd tried to fall asleep, but every time she started to drift off she saw Trevor, leering over her. His face haunted her dreams and she couldn't stop thinking about him.

She shivered and got out of bed, wrapping herself tightly in her baby blue robe. She padded barefoot across the common room and knocked softly on Malfoy's door.

"Come in," she heard as she slipped inside his room. He looked up at her from where he was sitting at his desk. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw how the light from the hall reflected on his pale hair, making it look golden. He was wearing low cut pajama bottoms and a thin white undershirt and she couldn't help imagining him without them.

Draco was surprised that Hermione was here. When she'd rushed away earlier, he'd assumed she needed to spend some time alone. She hadn't even thanked him for helping her. But here she was, looking like an angel in a thin blue robe, with her brilliant red hair fanning over her shoulders.

Hermione cleared her throat and stepped closer. "I, uh, couldn't sleep," she said apologetically. "And I, uh, just wanted to thank you. For helping me. So...um...thank you."

Her voice quivered slightly and he saw she was shaking. He got up from his chair and picked up the blanket lying on his bed. Stepping behind her, he wrapped it around her waist. He was so close he could smell the light scent of flowers. He leaned down, and rested his lips lightly on her neck. She moaned softly and he wrapped his arms around her waist, letting the blanket drop to the floor. His kisses slowly trailed down her neck and his hands moved up to her stomach. She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing his lips down to crash into her own. She kissed him passionately and he matched her pace, tangling one hand through her hair as he pulled her closer.

Together they tumbled on to his unmade bed. She kissed him fiercely, her tongue wrestling with his and her hands moving frantically over his body. She yanked off his shirt and brought her mouth down to his tight stomach, trailing kisses that burned. He swore under his breath as he flipped her over and straddled her. His breathing grew more frantic as he untied her robe and pulled it away, revealing her thin tank top and boxers. She pulled him down on top of her, their legs and lips tangling together as they gripped each other tightly.

Hermione woke up the next morning and groaned. Her head was pounding and her mouth was so dry. She pulled away from the arms wrapped around her waist and reached for a glass of water sitting on the nearby table. She sipped slowly, savoring the feel of icy liquid pouring down her sore throat. She set the empty glass down and turned back to Draco lying next to her. A blanket was loosely tucked around him and his chest rose slowly with every soft breath he took. His hair had fallen into his face as he slept, and she gently tucked some of it behind his ear. She yawned quietly and snuggled back under the covers, enjoying the feel of his body so close to hers.

* * *

A/N: now i know what your thinking, cuz ur all wondering, DID THEY OR DIDN'T THEY?!?! and the answer is...............im not really sure yet. :) but i'd love to hear wat u guys think i should do, so review please! and sorry its so short, but i've been really busy w/ school starting and everything. i'll update soon!


	8. A New Project

A/N: Sorry its taken so long to get this up, but i've been super busy w/ school and they're totally blastin us w/ homework. just wanna say thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far, especially luv-bug21 and WWRYbabe cuz they've been reviewing from the very start. :) i luv u guys. and im sorry i've kinda been forgettin bout harry and ron lately, but they're in this chapter, and ill try to remember them from now on. btw, hermione's hair is brown, not red. sorry bout that mistake (thx for pointing it out back pantha). dont forget to tell me wat u think, i live for ur reviews! the longer the better!

Disclaimer: hehe, do i own them? i mite. u never know. ;)

* * *

When Draco woke up the next morning his bed was empty and he could hear the shower running next door. He stretched and got up, pulling on some fresh clothes as his mind raced back to the night before. As much as he'd wanted to have crazy sex with Hermione, he'd stopped himself. She'd just been through a lot of trauma, and the last thing he wanted was to be associated with it. So they'd cuddled and kissed and fallen asleep together. And somehow that was enough. For once, sex wasn't the only thing on his mind. He was more concerned with Hermione's feelings. 

Fully dressed, he gathered his books and left for class before he could see her and change his mind.

Hermione stepped out of the steaming hot shower and wrapped herself in a towel as she walked into her room. Her hair was dripping all over the floor but for once she didn't care. Her head was spinning and she wasn't sure what to think. Part of her was relieved that she hadn't had sex with Malfoy, but another part of her wished she had. She knew she was attracted to him, but did he feel the same way? She wasn't a slut that slept around with anybody. If she was gonna fuck him, she was gonna make damn sure that there was some commitment there. She wasn't about to lose her virginity to someone who was gonna dump her on her ass afterwards. And she didn't completely trust him.

She dried off and got dressed, still thinking hard about Draco. By the time she was done she'd decided to pretend last night hadn't even happened. _If he wants something from me, then he can make the first move. Until then, nothing's changed between us._

She gathered her books and left for class.

For a while, things stayed normal. A week passed by and Hermione and Draco ignored each other. They only talked when they had to, and they avoided eye contact. Hermione wished they could discuss what had happened but she was afraid to bring it up. So they pretended everything was fine, and the peace lasted.

Hermione had a bad feeling as she walked into Potions the following week. She sat down at her usual seat between Harry and Ron and looked around suspiciously.

"Um, why does Snape have such a big smile on his face?" she questioned Harry quietly.

He glanced up and frowned. "I don't know, but it's probably something bad."

Ron scowled. "He's probably gonna make us drink poison or something, so he can study how fast we die. Bet that would make him happy."

Hermione glanced up at him with an alarmed expression. "He wouldn't really do that, would he? I mean that's illegal, even if he had an antidote, he wouldn't dare poison us, right?"

Ron chuckled at the look on her face. "I was only joking, of course he wouldn't. Calm down."

She glared at him. "I knew that." Harry grinned. "Shut up. I did."

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did."

"Didn't."

"Did."

"Didn't."

"Did."

"You thought he was gonna poison us."

"No I didn't."

Ron snorted with laughter. "Hermione thought she was gonna die."

"NO I DIDN'T!"

"Miss Granger, please contain yourself while in my class. That'll be 10 points from Gryffindor."

Hermione quickly shut her mouth as Harry and Ron glared at Snape. Seemingly oblivious to their death looks, he looked around the silent class, smiling evilly.

"Today we will be starting a new project to encourage Inter-House unity. You will each be paired up with a member of another House. In this case, Slytherins will be paired up with Gryffindors. For the next two weeks, you'll be working together on all your potions in this class, and you'll be getting the same grade. I've already chosen partners, and there will be no switching around." He chuckled softly. "Though I'm sure there will be many complaints." He pulled a piece of parchment out of his pocket and started reading out names of partners.

"Neville Longbottom and Gregory Goyle."

Neville's face paled as Goyle cracked his knuckles threateningly.

"Lavender Brown and Millicent Bulstrode."

Lavender looked over fearfully at Millicent and gulped loudly.

"Ronald Weasley and Vincent Crabbe."

Ron glared at Crabbe, who looked confused.

"Harry Potter and Pansy Parkinson."

Harry cursed under his breath and Pansy shrieked in outrage.

Snape kept calling out partners until he'd reached the end of his list. He looked up and gave a small smile. Hermione's stomach plummeted. She knew what was coming next.

"And finally, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. Since you already share a common room, I assume you will work well together." Hermione glanced over at Malfoy, but he was pointedly avoiding her gaze. She turned back to Professor Snape who had continued to talk.

"All partnerships are final. There will be no exceptions." He waved his hand as the class broke out in loud indignant voices. "Silence!" he yelled and they quieted down. "As I was saying, there are no exceptions. Your grade in this class will depend on how well you work together on this project. And to help you get along," he gave his wand a quick flick and a glass full of purple liquid appeared in front of each student. "You will all be drinking this."

Hermione stared apprehensively at the potion, which was now bubbling softly. She raised her hand slowly.

"Yes, Ms. Granger?" Snape snapped irritably.

"Well, I was just wondering what this potion does." Hermione said quietly.

Snape looked at her coldly. "If you were to allow me to continue without interruption, I might be able to explain."

Hermione flushed and a few students chuckled.

"What you see in front of you is a very complex potion known as a Harkinsonk Brew. To put it simply, it forces you to be civil to your partner. Every time you try to insult them or argue with them, your voice will go out for a brief amount of time. If you were about to say something exceptionally rude, you won't be able to speak for a longer amount of time. For some of you, this will mean you won't be talking again for quite a while," Snape gave Harry a vicious look. "Though that may be an improvement."

Hermione glanced at Malfoy from the corner of her eye. _How the hell can I be expected to work with him? We won't be able to get anything done if neither of us can talk half the time. And there's no way I'm sacrificing my Potions grade just because of one stupid project. _

_

* * *

_

A/N: this one's nice and long, doesn't that rock? i think so.


	9. Fight

A/N: hope u like the new chappie, it was major fun to write.

Disclaimer: If i get my name legally changed to Joanne Kathleen Rowling, will i someday inheret her millions? cuz i think thats fair.

* * *

"You may now drink." 

A few students reached out slowly for their potions but most just stared at them with a slight look of fear. Snape was not known for assigning "fun" potions. They all knew this one was gonna be a pain in the ass, especially if it kept them from insulting their enemies for the next two weeks.

Snape glared at the class. "I said drink!" he roared, and everyone scrambled for their glass. With a last look around the class, Draco lifted the potion to his lips and drained it in one long gulp. He grimaced. It tasted like sour grapes, and he could see other students gagging quietly.

With a small smile, Snape dismissed the class and Draco hurried out, glad that Potions was his last class of the day. He walked towards his common room and stopped in front of the painting guarding the door. Today the maiden was picking flowers and giggling as the knight rode his horse around her in circles. Draco watched as they blew each other kisses, feeling slightly jealous.

"Harmony," he murmured and the painting swung open. He stepped through the hole behind it, but paused when he saw Hermione sitting in a chair by the fire. She had a book in her lap but she wasn't reading it. Instead, she was staring silently into the dancing flames, her head tilted to the side, as if she was considering something important. She looked up and frowned when she saw him.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be?"

He growled. "I can be here if I want. It's my common room too mudblo-" he was cut off before he could finish his insult. Hermione giggled. "Forget about the potion already Malfoy?"

He tried to speak, but his voice was completely gone. He shook his head in frustration. Then an idea occurred to him. He pulled out his wand and began to twist it around in a complicated motion. When he stopped, glittering black words appeared in the air before him.

**Bloody hell, this will have to do. And how long do you really think you're going to be able to last without insulting me? Not very long, so you can get off your stupid high horse.**

Hermione smirked. "Well this'll be a welcome change. No more Malfoy screaming insults at me. I just might enjoy this project."

She got up and walked into her room, leaving Draco standing by the fire looking furious.

The next day at breakfast, Hermione could tell the new project was affecting everyone's mood. Harry kept being cut off in the middle of his sentences and Ron had yet to say a word. The entire Slytherin table seemed oddly silent. But the teacher's were annoyingly happy.

"I've never heard the Great Hall this quiet! How lovely!" Professor Flitwick called out as he walked towards his seat.

Hermione wasn't having many problems herself. She'd stayed in her room all night and when she'd come out the next morning, Malfoy was already gone. But it was only a matter of time before she'd snap at him about something. _At least I don't have any classes with him today._ _If I'm lucky, I won't have to see him at all. _

Just then she looked up and saw Draco walking towards her looking determined. She groaned loudly. He stopped right in front of her.

"What do you want?" she asked irritably.

He grinned cheekily. "Maybe I just love being near you," he suggested.

She snorted with dry humor. "Yeah right, cuz we get along so damn well," she said sarcastically.

He chuckled and put one arm around her waist, pulling her close to him. "Maybe we should spend more time together," he whispered into her ear. "Get to know each other better. I don't mind." He ran one finger gently up and down her arm and she shivered slightly. They were so close she could feel her body humming with tension. She leaned closer. His lips were warm and inviting, if she leaned in any more she'd be able to taste them. Her head was so light and she felt dizzy. All she wanted was to kiss him. His arm was wrapping tightly around her and he leaned his head down.

"Bloody Hell!" an angry voice shouted and she jumped, startled by the sudden noise. She turned to find a very angry looking Ron glaring at her and Malfoy accusingly. Harry was right behind him, looking equally mad.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" he screamed at her. "He's a fucking MALFOY! And you're KISSING HIM!"

Hermione blushed. "I'm not kissing him Ron, we're just talking..."

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT BULLSHIT YOU WERE ALL OVER HIM!"

"Ron, I think you're overreacting, why don't we go talk about this some place private..."

"I DON'T WANT TO GO SOMEWHERE PRIVATE I'M PERFECTLY FINE RIGHT HERE!"

"Please Ron, let's go outside or something..."

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU THINKING?!"

"I can explain, please just let me explain..."

"YOU'VE BEEN SLEEPING WITH HIM ALL YEAR HAVEN'T YOU?"

"No, I would never do that..."

"YOU'RE HIS FUCKING GIRLFRIEND AREN'T YOU?"

"No I'm not, if you'd just listen to me and stop shouting..."

"I DON'T WANT TO LISTEN OR STOP SHOUTING, I JUST WANT TO FUCKING KILL YOU! OR HIM! BOTH OF YOU REALLY, I'M NOT PICKY!"

Draco smirked. "Really Weasley, you should learn some self control. It's a useful skill."

Ron roared with fury and launched himself at Malfoy, pushing him down to the ground and punching him with both hands. Draco punched back and they both rolled around the floor, hitting each other furiously. Students crowded around them, pushing each other out of the way to see what was happening. They shouted encouragement to the fighters as Hermione watched helplessly.

"Stop, please stop, Ron please," she sobbed loudly, but no one heard her over the noise. She turned to Harry. "You have to stop them, please do something," she cried out. Harry shook his head. "You started this and you can damn well finish it," he said coldly. Hermione cried out in frustration. "There's nothing I can do!" she screamed.

* * *

A/N: k, so wat did u think? review please! i really want ppls opinions! cuz im not gonna put up the next chappie till i get 10 reviews! and at least some of em have to be long! that's fair, rite? :) at least im not askin for chocolate this time (tho it would be nice) 


	10. Fight Part II

A/N: k, there seems to be a little bit of confusion about the potion. see, u cant insult your partner, but u can insult other ppl. That's how ron was able to scream at hermione and draco without losing his voice. ya, its not like u cant insult anyone, tho now that i think about it thats a good idea.......hmmmm....shoulda thot of that before. so here's the next chapter, and u better review or i'll kick ur ass!

Disclaimer: i am J.K.Rowling reincarnate. if u disagree, u die. got it? good. :)

* * *

"What is going on here?!" an angry voice thundered. Professor McGonagall swept over looking furious. Hermione watched as she swept her wand and muttered something. Ron and Malfoy immediately flew apart, still glaring at each other. Ron's eye was swelling and turning purple and Draco had blood trickling down the side of his mouth. Both were breathing heavily and throwing murderous looks at each other.

Hermione stood between them, unsure of what to do. She didn't know where her loyalties lay. Ron was her friend and he always had been, but she really liked Draco. She didn't know what to do, so without a word she turned and walked away.

Draco stormed out of McGonagall's office an hour later. He'd just endured the longest lecture of his life, and he had detention for a week. It didn't help that Weasley had the same punishment, it still felt unfair. He slammed through the portrait but stopped short when he saw Hermione. She was standing by the fireplace with her hands on her hips and she looked furious.

"What the HELL is wrong with you?!?" she screamed at him.

He winced and looked away. He should've known she'd do something like this.

She kept going. "Oh my GOD, how COULD you? What were you THINKING? How DARE you!"

He stood silently, his face blank.

"Do you even CARE? You just fought with one of my best friends! You gave him a black eye! What do you have to SAY for yourself?"

He glanced at her and looked away quickly. "You saw him. He started it. He attacked me."

"And you didn't think of maybe NOT fighting back?"

"What, and get my ass kicked? Not to mention what that would do to my reputation."

She paused. "That's what it's always about, isn't it Malfoy? Your bloody reputation. You only care about what other people think of you."

He glared at her. "That's not true."

"Yes it is! You care more about other people's opinions than your own! There are more important things then a reputation you know!"

"How would you know? You don't have a reputation, except as a know-it-all," he smirked.

Hermione turned red with fury. "You filthy worthless piece of shi-" she was cut off quickly by the potion she'd completely forgotten about. _I guess it's a miracle my voice has lasted this long. _

Draco smirked again. "Sorry Granger, didn't quite catch that. Mind repeating it?"

She did the same wand movement he'd done the night before and glittering purple words appeared in front of her.

**I said you're a filthy worthless piece of shit that doesn't deserve to share a common room with me and you can go fuck yourself, cuz I'm sure no one else will want to!**

"You don't have to be such a bloody bitc-" he growled before he was cut off. He waved his wand and finished his sentence in glittery black words.

**Happy now? We're both screwed over, thanks to you.**

**How the hell is this my fault?**

**You started this stupid fight!**

**Well you shouldn't have been punching Ron! It's your own damn fault!**

**He deserved it! Besides, he punched me first, I was just defending myself.**

**That's bullshit, you know just as well as I do that Ron can't fight. Would it really have killed you to just leave him alone? Or are you just worried about your bloody reputation again?**

Black words started to mix with purple ones as Hermione and Draco both waved their wands furiously.

**You're such a bitch sometimes. I don't have time for this. I'm going to bed.**

Draco pocketed his wand and walked into his room, slamming the door behind him.

"YEAH, WELL THE SAME TO YOU!" Hermione screamed at the empty room.

* * *

A/N: heehee, dont ya love it when they fight? lol, i do. so REVIEW DAMMIT!


	11. He's back

A/N: hey ppls, sorry its taken so long but my dad took my laptop and i just got it back last nite. here's the next chapter of my story and i hope you like it! don't forget to review! :)

Disclaimer: in a perfect world, i would be draco malfoy's willing sex slave.

* * *

Draco woke up the next morning with a pounding headache. He'd had the strangest dream. He tried to remember it but it was like trying to hold sand. The pieces slipped away and became fuzzy memories, and soon he couldn't even remember what it had been about. He rolled out of bed and got dressed quietly.

Hermione woke up feeling tired. She got out of bed and walked softly to the full-length mirror in her room. Her reflection stared back at her, looking pale and ghostly. She'd cried herself to sleep last night, and her eyes looked puffy and red now. She hated fighting with Malfoy, it always made her feel like shit the rest of the day, and last night had been no exception.

The day passed by slowly, and all her classes seemed to drag on forever. She found herself drifting off in History of Magic, with Professor Binns voice droning on in the background. She woke up with a start when the bell rang later. She realized she hadn't heard a word of today's lecture and she honestly didn't care. It wouldn't kill her to miss one day of notes.

She left the classroom and was walking slowly towards her room when she felt a light tap on her shoulder. She turned, expecting to see a confused first year needing directions or something. Which is why she was completely shocked to see Trevor grinning at her slyly.

"Hey baby, missed me lately?" he smirked as he ran his hand lightly up and down her bare arm.

She backed away slowly. "What are you doing here?" she asked accusingly. "I thought I told you to stay away from me."

He chuckled. "You might have said something like that." He leaned in and whispered into her ear. "But I don't take no for an answer. And I don't appreciate your little boyfriend taking a punch at me. So you better watch your back Hermione." His grip on her arm tightened and she winced in pain. He leaned in even closer and ran his lips lightly down her ear, trailing kisses across her jaw until he was so close to her mouth she could feel his breath.

"I want you," he whispered before crashing his mouth down on hers. She tried to pull away but he had her pushed up against the wall. His hand skimmed down her back and gripped her ass tightly as his other hand made its way up the inside of her thigh. She whimpered in pain and fear and he pulled away, smirking in triumph.

"Later babe!" he called over his shoulder as he walked off.

Hermione crumpled the moment he was out of sight, sliding down to the floor and resting her head on her arms. She hated Trevor, hated the way he took advantage of her and controlled her. He scared the hell out of her, but all she could do was hope he would eventually get tired of his sick games and leave her alone.

Hermione jumped when she heard light footsteps, afraid it was Trevor back for more, but when she looked up she realized it was only Malfoy. He glanced at her and let his gaze travel down the hall, where they could both see Trevor walking away. When he met her eyes again he had a strange expression on his face, a mixture of pity and sorrow and something else she couldn't name. He silently helped her up and pulled her into his arms. "I'm sorry," he whispered in her ear. "I'm so sorry."

* * *

A/N: do u love it? of course u do. :)


	12. Christmas Plans

A/N: ok, for those of u who think i haven't been spending enough time describing how hermione and draco are feeling about each other (or enough time describing every detail of their make-out sessions), you can put ur worries aside, cuz i swear i will have a big dramatic christmas-themed chapter coming up very soon. i'm just leading up to it kinda slow. and thank u all so much for reviewing, u all rock!

Disclaimer: Jingle bells, Snape sure smells, Malfoy's really hot.........damn, can't think of anymore. remind me never to become a songwriter.

* * *

"I'm really worried about Hermione."

Ron had been staring absentmindedly at a beautiful blonde Ravenclaw but he jerked his head around to look at Harry and nod.

"I know what you mean. She hasn't been herself lately," he said. "It's like she's really spaced out and not paying attention to anything. Yesterday I saw her stare at the top of Snape's head all through Potions and I don't think she heard a single thing he said. It was like she wasn't even there."

Harry sighed. "Exactly. She's supposed to be our friend but I can't even remember the last time we talked about anything with her. She's been different ever since she became Head Girl and moved in with Malfoy."

Ron scowled. "Don't say it like that. You make it sound like they're living together or something. They're not a couple. They don't even like each other."

Harry looked at him pointedly and raised one eyebrow. "Are you sure about that?"

"Of course I'm sure," Ron snapped irritably. "She's hated Malfoy her whole life. Why would she suddenly start to like him? He's a bloody asshole and she knows it."

Harry sighed again. "See, I'm not so sure that she does. I mean, everyone always says Malfoy can be really charming, especially with girls. What if he's convinced her that he's a good guy and she's just fallen for his act?"

"Only one problem with your theory, Sherlock." Ron said with a smirk. "This is Hermione were talking about. She's not just some blonde bimbo. She's the smartest person I know, and I would take a lot more than some slimy good boy act to make her like a Malfoy."

Harry looked over at the Entrance Hall, where he could see Hermione talking to Malfoy. He was leaning towards her as he said something and she laughed and flipped her hair. She put her hands on her hips and said something back and they both laughed. Harry could see the intimate way they were acting with each other, like they knew some secret that no one else was part of. They didn't seem to notice the people walking past them into the Hall to eat breakfast. All they saw was each other.

Harry turned back to Ron with a somber look on his face. "You willing to bet on that?"

Malfoy couldn't pay attention. Professor McGonagall was talking to the class about the difference between bewitching and hexing but all he could think about was Hermione. No matter what he did, he couldn't get her out of his head. She was like a forbidden treasure, something he wanted with all his heart but knew he could never have. He was a Malfoy and she was mudblood and nothing could ever change that, no matter how much he loved her. But he still couldn't stop thinking about her. She was so beautiful, yet fiery and fierce when she wanted to be. Yet sometimes her outer shell would crack and he would catch a glimpse of the sensitive and loving girl inside. He yearned to tear away her coat of armor and let her know that it was okay to trust him.

"Mr. Malfoy," an angry voice interrupted his thoughts. "If you would be so kind as to pay attention to the lesson."

Draco jerked his head up to look at Professor McGonagall, who was glaring at him with ill-disguised contempt. He flashed her his best smile, the one that made all the girls swoon. "Oh, but I was paying attention Professor," he said in his most charming voice. "I heard every word you said."

McGonagall was clearly unimpressed. "Oh really Mr. Malfoy. Then you wouldn't mind telling me the very important fact I just told the entire class."

Malfoy paled. "Um, the important fact?"

McGonagall smiled. "Why yes, Mr. Malfoy. You do know what I'm talking about don't you?"

Malfoy gave her a weak smile. "Um, of course I do." He looked wildly around the classroom, as if the answer would pop out at him but the rest of the class just stared back at him blankly. He turned back to McGonagall. "Uh, you just told the class that…um…hexing is forbidden?" He blushed as the class snickered. Professor McGonagall gave him a look of utter disgust. "Wrong, Mr. Malfoy. Ten points from Slytherin." The class groaned loudly but McGonagall silenced them with a wave of her hand. "Settle down students. Now, as I was saying…"

Malfoy stopped listening as McGonagall turned away from him and continued her lecture. He didn't care about any important hexing fact. All he cared about was Hermione, and now was a perfect time to show her. Christmas was only two weeks away and there would be a party on Christmas Eve for the 6th and 7th year students. The party would be the perfect time to show Hermione how much he loved her. Now he only had to figure out how.

* * *

A/N: and if u wanna know wat he does, u better keep reading my story and dont forget to review! 


End file.
